myriad erasure
by canrolii
Summary: 1st chapter... background knowledge of the plot birth of mikan ... basically... it is another prince n princess story.. with a mixture of GA char into a family...


_Summary: In this prince and princess fantasy, Sakura Mikan, is a lost princess of a lost kingdom, kingdom of the sakura, which has faded from__ many peoples' mind. And mikan with one of my oc, escaped the clutches of her country's rebels and continued living in a new life. Entitled 'myriad erasure" by Canrolii , me. _

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy, just this lovely plot.

-

-

-

Things to take note:

--_**Kanamoto Kana **_(Own Character)

She is the maid of Yuka, Queen of Sakura kingdom. And the one who raise Mikan like her own child.

Importunacy: **VERY**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Myriad Erasure_**

_Chapter 1: Sakura no more_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Our existence only proves itself when there is something only you could do.

-

-

-

-

Our mere existence may be even smaller than an atom or, if you want, as big as the universe, it depends.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Our existence does not only belong to us. No matter how small it seems to be it will always include someone… or anyone… in your life.

-

-

-

That's that

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"hang in there, Yuka-sama!" Yuka, Queen of Sakura kingdom panted heavily as she squeezed the bed sheets she was holding on to. "It will be over soon, Yuka-sama!" Kana, Yuka's personal maid and best friend wiped her forehead with an already soaked towel. Kana was put in anxiety and rush. The queen looked at her maid, she saw a little excitement, a little worried, and most of all, fear in her eyes. _What a timing… this… should be a happy occasion. _It is really unbearable. As Sakura's queen, Yuka's goddess-like-figure and will power, had proven that she is not just a beauty with only looks. She had the strength of ten men and courage of twenty beasts.

Tears flow from Yuka's eyes like a tap leakage that cannot be repaired. She took deep breaths to suppress her cries, and continued her fate. This is something only she can do, at such timing and situation. If not for her baby's sake, Yuka would be broken down sobbing her heart's content. The sharp pain in her tummy is killing her, physically. Furthermore, her numbed feelings killed her emotions entirely. Even god, may not be able to stand the diploma she is having.

-

-

-

--flashback

Between her heavy breaths, Yuka asked "where… is…… Hirade??" Kana looked uncertain if it was really alright to tell her, she does not wish to hurt her beloved friend any further. The loyal maid could only hold onto her master's sweat-covered hand tighter for better comfort. The truth is, the queen do know the situation and her friend's inability to reply. In fact, being the queen, she, herself, know what was happening the best.

-

-

Denial is such… a painful thing.

-

-

"The king..." Kana's incomplete statement faded because she did not know how to answer. Her eyes anxiously travelled across the room. Her mind was as confusing as a mixture of coffee and chocolate powder. She should not be blame, an normal being at such circumstances would lose herself too. The strong queen was on the verge of collapsing.

At then, another maid barged into the queen's room. She was trembling in fear, yet she has to deliver her message. The information they all wanted but could not endure to listen. "The king is defeated. The rebels will be entering the castle soon…" and her knees gave way, she buried her face in her palms and sobbed in the doorway.

Everything else faded…

_The king is defeated…_

_The king is defeated…_

_The enemy… _

_The king is…_

"HIRADEEE!!"

-

-

-

-

Yuka's tears flowed out like the tap losing control. It was a shocking news indeed. "Hirade… Hirade… he is defeated… Kana… Hirade is defeated… Is he… still alive?" Yuka looked into Kana's eyes for an answer. Kana was stunned by the news herself and it is not like she know the answer. Yuka mumbled to herself, it really hurts, million times worst then being skinned alive.

"MY QUEEN! YOU HAVE TO FOCUS!" a forceful and harsh voice interrupted Yuka's unstable mind."I know it is extremely hard for you, but you have to think about your baby! Please hurry or she might die soon!"

_Oh y__ar… there is still work… Hirade…_

--end of flashback

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yuka breathed a deep breath. _Calm down… calm down… focus… have to hurry. _Thoughts rush through her brian in the rate of millions per second.

"Pushhhhh! Yes! That is it! The baby is almost out! Once more my queen! Breath in!" Yuka followed her child delivery woman's instruction. The second hand of the wall clock ticked loudly, almost deafening. And a second later, a baby's cry broke the tension in the queen's camber. _The cry, it is so sweet… yet so painful._ The delivery woman and Kana felt relieved. At least the job is done.

"Congratulations, my queen. It is a little princess!" Yuka felt happiness and relieve gash into her, but it soon disappeared when thunderous footsteps were heard outside along the corridor. They are doing their best to defense the castle. Without their king.

Yuka rest for awhile as Kana cleared the bloodstained bed sheets and the delivery lady bathed the baby girl in hot water.

"Kana"

"What is it, Yuka-sama?"

"Come here" Yuka reached for the pendant around her neck and tore it off the silver chain. "the loyal pendant?" Yuka push it onto Kana's palm. "please take care of her for me."

"what do you mean, Yuka-sama?" the truth is Kana knew what Yuka is talking about, but she just cannot accept the fact. That Yuka wants her to leave herself, the queen, to the enemy and escape with the new born princess.

"Take care of my baby. You know where is the secret passage. You know what to do. Please, Kana, raise her up like I will. Raise her up like a normal kid. I want her to live a normal live. I don't want her to walk the same path Hirade and I did. I know you can do that, you know you can."

"Yuka-sama… Yuka-sama, we can escape here together. I will help you to take care of her and…. We will live a happy live… and…"

Sakura queen is weak from the birth of her baby and her sobbing, but her determination was stronger. "I can't run, and I can't hide. They can easily track me down. And you know me very well. I will stay with my people and my county. But I don't want my baby to suffer from birth." Yuka's tears were sliding down her cheeks. "I trust you with all my heart, Kana. Please go. With this pendant and my baby, Mikan. Hirade and I had wanted our baby if she is a girl to be called."

"Mikan" kana repeated.

Kana bite her teeth with full force and let out a desperate sob but took the pendant with cherry blossom curved on it. It is the symbol of the loyal blood. There is a legend to the pendant, saying if the chosen one had this pendant, he will be granted a wish. But in return, something important in her life will disappear. But of course, it's just a legend.

"Yuka-sama…" this is the umpteenth time that Kana lost her words that day.

"You are allowed leave with her too." Yuka indicate to the other figure in the room. The delivery woman passed Mikan to Yuka. She was wrapped in top quality red silk, the plams are so small and she seems so weak. Mikan rest comfortably in her cloth.

"I will not do that, my queen. I have already sworn to follow the fate of Sakura before this war occurred." The delivery lady kneeled down and bowed down her head. "Please allow me to serve you till the very end."

Yuka let out a small smile. There are many people who are so loyal to the country that they are willing to sacrifice th life, while many who just wanted more power and status, by any means of ruining it. This world is so funny. It's pathetic.

"You should really hurry." Yuka urged Kana as they heard more footsteps outside the room. Yuka let out a cry as she hugged Mikan in her arms. "Why is god so unfair?" _Mikan… big eyes… wonder what colour will it be..aren't her hair too dense for a new born? But who cares… it's milk choco brown… just like mine.. _She is contented and pleased with the fact that Mikan look much like her. That would be enough for now. With this she let Kana to take over her role.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kana carried Mikan and float through the darkness, through the passage in the basement. Using her alice is much faster than walking on feet. On the right side of kana's body, there is a bag full of silver rabbits and some supply of food and water wrapped in a piece of cloth that hanged loosely from her left shoulder.

_BOOOOOOMMMMM!!_

After a minute or so since she started her flee route, an explosion is heard at the opening of the secret passage. The queen has ordered the passage to be sealed so the enemy will not be able to track where her daughter has gone to. Tears slipped from kana's eyes as she increased her speed. Baby Mikan is fidgeting in her arms, her big brown eyes with a little tears looked at Kana. She seems to understand to situation and did not cry to make the matter worse by attracting attention.

_Mikan… you have a great mother… and don't worry, I will never let you suffer your parents' fate._

Yuka had always been using this passage to go out and play since kana had known her, when they are little, so Kana was familiar with the passage. Yuka was 5 years older than Kana. And they first met when yuka is 15… One day Yuka's father, Mikan's grandfather had brought Kana into the castle to company Yuka. _Kana's a orphan._ _She don't have a mother or father. Don't make her sad, okay?_ That is what Sakura grandpa used to tell her 10 yrs ago before he went missing.

And Yuka never made her feel down instead she always seems to be the one keeping Kana's spirits up. And through all these years of friendship, on this fateful night, Kana is forced to flee from her country despite her loyalty.

The passage is spilt into several paths, and kana took the tunnel that led to the furthest destination. Yuka and Kana had always taken the shortest path and closest place to play, because of time constrain. But this time, Kana took the longest one, which will bring her to somewhere really far.

After a few hours of running, floating, escaping, Kana is exhausted. Mikan was too, and she was fast asleep. They must have travelled for miles, it has been so long that Kana had lost track of time. _Is it morning now? I wonder when will we reach… _I wonder if they are chasing after us…

Sometime later, she saw bright light streaming through an opening. It was around more than 5 km in front. The path is unusually straight but it does not matter to kana. As long as it's safe, anything else doesn't matter.

Kana had finally reach sunlight in split seconds despite her overuse of her alice. Telekinesis. It's such a common alice… but she love it a lot. Yuka liked it too. Yuka possessed copy and steal alice keeping kana's alice has been her top priority.

They are a pair of damned close friends.

-

-

-

-

-

All her energy seems to have recharged. Her smile broadened as she sense her fruit of labour approaching, kana dived into sunlight. It was still long before dawn when Mikan's birth. Probably around 4 hours had passed since then.

The bright ray of light stings her eyes, Mikan started to move under the sudden change of environment. Kana pressed Mikan's head on her shoulder, shielding her from the light, as if it is the most dangerous thing on earth. And the other free hand of hers to cover her eyes.

But almost immediately when her sight adapted to the surrounding.

Overwhelmed by surprise and fear.

She grasps.

"_oh my god"_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: **

**Hmm.. how is it?? T-T I spent so long for it… draw out the whole story's draft and add in ideas and take out rubbish… then edit and edit some more… zzz sri.. ****will try my best to finish my 2nd chapter asap… jus comment on smth.. thx **

**--**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Myriad**_

_**Myr-i-ad**_

_**noun **_

**1.**

**a very great or indefinitely great number of persons or things. **

**2.**

**ten thousand. **

_**adjective **_

**3.**

**of an indefinitely great number; innumerable**: the myriad stars of a summer night.

**4.**

**having innumerable phases, aspects, variations, etc**.: the myriad mind of Shakespeare.

_**Synonyms**__**:**_**countless, boundless, infinite, untold.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Erasure**_

_**E-ra-sure**_

_**  
**__**noun**_

_**1. **_

**a correction made by erasing; "there were many erasures in the typescript" **

_**2. **_

**a surface area where something has been erased; "another word had been written over the erasure" **

_**3. **_

**deletion by an act of expunging or erasing**


End file.
